The present invention relates generally to a fluid operated engine, and is more particularly concerned with a unique and improved engine of the type utilizing nutating discs and associated thrust force producing devices.
The present extensive and increasing use of the internal combustion engine as a power source has created an economic problem due to short supply and high cost of hydrocarbon fuels, as well as a health problem due to atmospheric pollution. These and kindred problems currently have stimulated research and development in the field of engines with a view to producing an engine which could be economically operated on an energy medium that would effectively minimize or eliminate the discharge of pollutants due to the operation of the engine.
One such heretofore known engine having desirable potential possibilities for such purpose operates on pressurized fluid; and in one form embodies the use of a plurality of circumferentially spaced fixed cylinder-piston units which are sequentially supplied with a pressurized fluid, the piston thrust forces being applied against a swash plate to cause rotation of a connected shaft.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention seeks to provide improvements in the above type of fluid actuated engine, and proposes a unique and improved construction which will be more practical and have a greater field of use not only as a prime mover in plant installations, but also for other installations such as automobiles, boats, and the like, and which may operate from a variety of sources of pressurized fluid which may include tank stored liquid nitrogen, and the like.